<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Paradoxical Ransom (Art) by apyewackety</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26242954">A Paradoxical Ransom (Art)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/apyewackety/pseuds/apyewackety'>apyewackety</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Digital Art, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, post-torture dream snugs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:48:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26242954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/apyewackety/pseuds/apyewackety</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gift art inspired by Zappytiel's fic "Fix You", specifically by the happenings of the chapter this art is titled for.</p><p> Tony and Loki share a, not quite in person moment, after Loki (AKA Thomas) has a very bad time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>164</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Paradoxical Ransom (Art)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZappyTiel/gifts">ZappyTiel</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24167713">Fix You</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZappyTiel/pseuds/ZappyTiel">ZappyTiel</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had meant to have this done a couple of chapters ago but my new temp job is kicking my tail pretty hard, by the time I drag myself home at night, I'm done. (Hence why comments have gone unanswered, I just keep spacing on it since my free time is pretty scarce atm.)</p><p> Hope you like!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Alt link:  http://www.sleepycheetah.com/MCU/pransom.jpg</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>